konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20
The Great Collapse! Baltro's Counterattack '(大崩壊! バルトロの逆襲, ''Dai Hōkai! Barutoro no Gyakushū) is the 20th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on August 24, 2003. Overview Despite having just figured out how to destroy Baltro's armor, Gash and Kiyomaro find themselves at an impasse as Steng reveals that that Folgore and Canchome are his hostages. Making things worse, Steng eventually takes away Kiyomaro and Gash's spell book. But in a sudden turn of events, Seccoro arrives on the scene determined to help his friends and to reunite with his parents. Plot Just as Kiyomaro 'had figured out how to defeat 'Baltro, Steng reveals that both Folgore and Canchome are now his hostages and threatens to have both of them killed if Kiyomaro makes any moves. Despite this still, Folgore shows that he's not worried at all as he claims to live up to his title as the "Invincible" Folgore. Canchome seconds this notion and soon the two of them, as well as Steng's other present captives, join in singing one of Folgore's songs. This commotion only ends up annoying Steng and soon the two of them are knocked unconscious by the end of the knight's swords. Steng returns back to buisness with things by now demanding that Kiyomaro hands over to him his spell book if he wants Folgore and Canchome's lives spared. Kiyomaro hesitates to come to any decision as he's fully aware that to give up the book is to also lose Gash in the process. Interrupting Kiyomaro's thoughts, Gash suddenly tells Kiyomaro to follow as Steng says and give him the spell book. Before Kiyomaro even has a chance to question this, Gash grabs his spell book in a hurry but is stopped by Kiyomaro who asks if he even has a plan. Gash reassures him of this and a flashback plays of an earlier point in time where Gash is seen watching an episode of Praying Mantis Joe at home. In the episode, Praying Mantis Joe faces a similar situation as Gash and Kiyomaro where a hostage life is at stake unless demands by the villain is met. As Gash watches in anticipation, he sees Praying Mantis Joe hand over the item he was ordered to surrender only to then take advantage of the situation by managing to defeat the villain in a sudden turn of events. Gash explains to Kiyomaro what he had seen in the episode and summarizes that the plan is to first pretend to go along with Steng's demands then save the day afterwards. Still trying to hold Gash back, Kiyomaro argues to him saying that that was only a TV plot and not something to be relied on. Steng, after having seen the two of them struggle to come to a decision on what to do, finally takes matters into his own hands and manages to steal their spell book using his whip. Steng then proceeds to strike Kiyomaro and Gash continuously with his whip until he sees them both collapse onto the ground. As they're on the ground, Kiyomaro asks Steng if there was a Japanese university professor he had taken captive among the others he had kidnapped. Steng remembers clearly who this is and explains it was someone he had kidnapped that morning. When both Kiyomaro and Gash ask why, Steng reveals that he was asked to do it with payment in advance. When asked about who had gotten him to do this, Steng replies that he doesn't know who they were but goes on to talk about how easy it was to capture the university professor as all he had to do was have his armored knights wait outside as the man went on a morning walk. Gash then asks if Steng had also been the one who ransacked the his study room which only manages to prompt confusion from Steng who apparently did not know what they are referring to. As Gash wonders who could have ransacked the office, Kiyomaro concludes that it was a set-up by the person who had paid Steng to kidnap his father in order to get them to come to the castle. Seeing that they have talked long enough, Steng decides that it's about time that he finishes them all off including both Canchome and Folgore. Gash argues with Steng reminding him that if they had given him their spell book then he'd spare them. Regardless of this, Steng goes back on his word and points out that without their spell book they can do nothing about it. As he commands Baltro to crush the two of them, Seccoro suddenly appears and manages to take back the red spell book from Steng's hands. Knowing how afraid Seccoro really is, Steng takes advantage of Seccoro's fear and tells him to run back home or it will be much more than his arm that's going to be at stake. Despite visibly trembling in fear, Seccoro forces himself to be brave and refuses to be controlled by Steng's threats. Angered by this, Steng attempts to strike Seccoro using his whip but just misses. Seccoro explains that he can no longer let Steng and Baltro's terror to continue to go on and credits his newfound courage to Gash and Kiyomaro. Now with his eyes set on Seccoro, Steng commands Baltro to change targets and prepares to crush Seccoro. Seccoro briefly finds himself paralyzed in fear at the large mechanical hand about to crush him, but remembering what's important to him, his determination to rescue his parents manages to get him to finally move. As Seccoro runs, he tells Kiyomaro and Gash that he'll bring their spell book to them as fast as he can. Despite constantly evading Baltro's attacks and being pushed down time and time again, Seccoro refuses to give up as he claims that the strength of his desire to save his parents is far more stronger than any fear he has. As Baltro is just about to close in on Seccoro, Kiyomaro quickly calls out to Seccoro instructing him to move right from the incoming attack. Using his distance from Baltro as an advantage in predicting his attacks, Kiyomaro helps Seccoro evade attacks by calling out the appropriate direction to run in. Annoyed, Steng eventually points out that although Seccoro continues to evade attacks, he's not actually getting any closer to Gash and Kiyomaro. Speaking too soon however, Steng realizes Gash and Kiyomaro are no longer where he thought they were and turns around to see that the three of them are all together now. Kiyomaro explains to Steng that he had been so concentrated on Seccoro and the spell book that he didn't even realize that they were slowly getting closer and closer to Seccoro. As Seccoro passes the spell book to Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro praises him for his efforts and Seccoro collapses on the ground both exhausted and relieved. Despite everything, Steng reminds Kiyomaro that he still has hostages. Speaking too soon once again, Steng finds out that both Canchome and Folgore had managed to free themselves from Baltro's knights all by simply removing the flowers that were inside the knights. Although at a great disadvantage, Steng still has Baltro with him and soon orders him to strike at Kiyomaro's group. Kiyomaro quickly casts Zakeru while having Gash aim directly at the exposed flower on Baltro's arm. This causes Baltro's last arm to fall apart. Kiyomaro had managed to memorize all the positions of Baltro's flowers and uses this knowledge to take apart Baltro's remaining limbs. Just as Steng is about to cast a spell, Steng is interrupted by a rocks thrown by Canchome and Folgore which interrupted him from casting any spells. As Steng tries again to read a spell, Steng's cook also throws rocks at him to stop him. While distracted, Kiyomaro casts the last Zakeru needed to destroy Baltro's last leg and Baltro comes tumbling down. As Baltro's mechanical form lies in ruin, Kiyomaro and Gash soon see a hatch being opened up and the two of them ready themselves to face off against the real Baltro that was inside of it. When Baltro steps out, his appearance turns out to be alot less intimidating, and alot smaller, than what Kiyomaro and Gash had expected him to be. Folgore joins in with Kiyomaro and Gash to comment on how weak the real Baltro appears to be. This only ends up angering Baltro as he suddenly begins to viciously attack Folgore. Kiyomaro soon puts an end to Baltro's rampage by casting another Zakeru. Just as Kiyomaro remembers that it's time for them to burn Baltro's book, Steng jumps into action taking Baltro in his arms to escape with him. Before Steng and Baltro leave the castle, Steng has one final trick up his sleeve as his parting gift to everyone. When Steng casts Zeberuon, Baltro summons a large quantity of flowers which start to spread out across the castle walls. The flowers then attach themselves to the brick walls and soon they start to dismantle the castle walls which causes the castle's structure to become unstable. As Steng and Baltro prepare to leave, Steng's parting words to Kiyomaro and Gash is him reminding them of the hostages below the castle that will end up in the rubble of the castle if they don't manage to escape in time. Steng then maniacally laughs as he escapes through the window of the castle and runs off leaving everyone to their fate. With no time to waste, Kiyomaro, Gash, and Seccoro hurry to help free the captives and find both Kiyomaro's father and Seccoro's parents. As Kiyomaro, Gash, and Seccoro head to where the rest of the hostages are kept, the gates that had trapped them there start to raise up and soon everyone begins fleeing the castle. Seccoro searches the crowd frantically for his parents and calling out to them desperately but doesn't see either of them in the sea of people. Kiyomaro does the same as he calls out for his father but luckily Gash manages to spot him in the middle of the crowd. Just as Kiyomaro finally sees his father, for the first time since he had last saw him about a year ago, Gash tackles Seitaro 'in excitement to see him again and relieved to know that he's alright. When Seitaro sees his son, he wonders why had he come there only to hear from both him and Gash that they're both there to rescue him. Gash also informs Seitaro that both he and Kiyomaro managed to defeat both Steng and Baltro which surprises Seitaro. Seitaro then notices just how much Kiyomaro had grown in such a short amount of time to which Gash also adds that it's thanks to him which Seitaro praises Gash for. As Kiyomaro looks off to the side after also being praised by his father, he notices Seccoro standing off alone and asks him what's wrong. Seccoro quietly replies that his parents are nowhere to be found. Kiyomaro then starts asking the people that still remain if any of them have seen Seccoro's parents. A man from the crowd, who turns out to be the mayor, steps forward with information about their whereabouts. He explains to Seccoro that his parents had continued to lecture and argue with Steng which caused him to be furious enough to lock the two of them in a deeper place located beneath the foundation of the castle. Although the two of them are still alive, they're too far beyond anyone's reach to save them before the castle collapses. Seccoro becomes overwhelmed with grief and despair feeling he's unable to do anything to save them despite having come so far for them and hopelessly begs for someone to help save them. Immediately, Kiyomaro and Gash volunteer themselves for this task. Seitaro stops the both of them worried for their safety if they choose to go. Both Gash and Kiyomaro argue that they cannot afford to abandon the remaining captives as their lives are on the line. When they're finally shown the way to the bottom of the castle, Gash, Kiyomaro, and Seccoro hurry off together to rescue Seccoro's parents. Outside, the castle's walls begin to cave in more and more and scores of people rush out of the castle to safety. When Seitaro finally makes it outside, he looks back at the crumbling castle and begins to worry about his son. In a flashback, Seitaro remembers what Kiyomaro had once told him about the idea of having friends where he had been disgusted at the idea of them and was strongly convinced he doesn't need any. This contrasts greatly with Kiyomaro, who now has not only managed to change his perspective on things for the better, but he has grown to become a very selfless person which his father couldn't be more proud of. As Kiyomaro, Gash, and Seccoro run further and further into the depths of the castle, outside, the Castle is shown to have finally caved in on itself and Seitaro, as well as everyone else, watches anxiously for any sign of Kiyomaro's group. Just then, Gash's lightning blasts out from the castle and everyone soon hurries over to come help them. Seitaro looks at Kiyomaro in admiration as he notices just how much he has grown up as a person and credits this to Gash who truly was able to help Kiyomaro's true self shine through. Unexpectedly however, 'Suzume 'appears and mentions just how glad she is to have finally found him despite how big "Hong Kong" is. In the distance, Baltro and Steng continue to flee from the scene. Steng curses out Kiyomaro's group for forcing him to flee the castle but remembers he still has Baltro and his spell book with him which he can use to start over somewhere else. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him saying that such plans won't be possible. The source voice turns out to be 'Zeon, the same person who had paid Steng to kidnap Seitaro. Steng then asks Zeon if he was aware that the son of the professor was also the owner of a spell book. Zeon only bluntly tells them that the two of them had lost and Baltro begins to shake in fear of what's about to happen to him for losing. Before Zeon lets Steng finish what he was saying, he strikes them with a powerful lightning attack which causes Baltro's book to burn and eventually disappear along with him. Zeon reminds them that the rule was if they had lost then they are to be sent back to the Demon World. After eliminating Baltro, Zeon laughs as he disappears back into woods. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * England ** Hobark Castle Spells by Appearance * Zakeru * Zeberuon Manga & Anime Differences * All appearances Suzume, Umagon, Folgore, and Canchome have in this episode is entirely filler as neither of them have any involvement during these events in the manga. * In the manga, Steng's cook is the one who prevents Steng from casting spells by throwing rocks at him twice. In the anime, Folgore and Canchome are the first to throw rocks at him the first time he tries to read a spell and then the cook stops him from reading a spell the second time. * In the manga, when Baltro finally reveals his true form, he originally attacks Kiyomaro just after Kiyomaro had assumed in his mind how weak he was. In the anime, Folgore is the one that provokes Baltro by talking about how weak he appears to be outloud and ends up being attacked by him. * Both Steng and Baltro end up being tied up and have their book taken by Kiyomaro in the manga. In addition, Steng also was originally about to comment how Gash looks similar to someone before disregarding that thought. While tied up, Steng eventually answers Kiyomaro's questions in regards to his motives and involvement in the kidnapping of his father. In the anime, Steng and Baltro are never seen tied up and Steng answers Kiyomaro's questions just after he finishes beating him and Gash with his whip. * In the manga, Seccoro briefly asks Gash if he could teach him to shoot electricity just like he does. This moment was never featured in the anime and Gash is never questioned about his lightning powers. * Gash, Kiyomaro, and Seccoro originally free the hostages just after Kiyomaro is finished speaking with Steng. Some time after the hostages are freed and after Kiyomaro and Gash reunite with Seitaro, Baltro, freed from being tied up, takes back his spell book from Kiyomaro and joins up with Steng to use one last spell to collapse the entire castle. In the anime, Kiyomaro's group free the hostages after Steng and Baltro use Zeberuon to collapse the castle. * In the manga, Seitaro is seen teaching a small group of children as Kiyomaro and Gash come to rescue him. Seitaro is shown to be so engrossed in teaching the kids that he doesn't realize that his son is there to rescue him and at first assumed Kiyomaro is simply interrupting his class. * Zeberuon ''is depicted slightly different between the anime and manga. In the anime, casting ''Zeberuon ''allows Baltro to summon a large quantity of his flowers which he then spreads out along the castle's brick walls and causes the castle to fall apart using all of these flowers. In the manga, ''Zeberuon allows Baltro to manipulate the one existing flower that was placed on a castle brick that he then uses to pull out and cause the castle's structure to become unstable. * Seccoro reuniting with his parents in the cell they were kept in was never shown in the anime. Seccoro is only seen with them after they all emerge from the castle's rubble. Censorship & Other Localization Differences * When Canchome, Folgore, and some of Steng's captives start to sing one of Folgore's songs, music for it plays in the background as everyone sings. In the VIZ localization, no background music plays. * A scene where Canchome and Folgore are knocked out by the ends of a sword is censored in the VIZ localization with a brief flashing screen that plays over the moment of impact. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:England Arc